Unexpected
by RedRockets
Summary: Maka finds love in the most unexpected places. Everything may seem okay at first, but who knew love between two people can cause so much drama? Or should you even call this love? Romance/Hurt&Comfort/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! (: I'd like to know how I did. Honest criticism please, but don't be too hard on me. I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.**

**Welp, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_We walked along the dusty old road, hand in hand. We chatted about who knows what going who knows where. We didn't really pay attention to where we were headed but it seemed apparent that we both didn't really care. We were together, that's all that mattered, right?_

_As, we continued to talk, I glanced up at the nearby meadow on the side of the road. With a tiny chuckle, I let go of his hand and ran towards the field of tall grass and colorful blooming flowers._

"_You can't catch me, Kid!" I yelled to him._

"_Ha ha, we'll see about that!" he shouted back, dashing after me._

_We ran around in circles, zigzags and other unnamable patterns, sharing giggles and silly comments. He finally caught me a few minutes later. He grabbed around my waist from the back, lifted and spun me around, making me squeal. He set me down and turned me to face him._

"_Maka," he whispered to me while at the same time cupping my cheek with one of his hands._

_I placed my hand over his and looked up, but didn't say a word. I stared into eyes of golden-yellow. Such beautiful eyes. Such a beautiful man, well, handsome but whatever. Oh heck, who am I kidding? He was perfect! (Or as he likes to be called, "symmetrical".) His striped black hair. His smooth voice. Everything._

_I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing we were still staring blankly at each other. I still didn't say anything though. I just waited, hoping he would carry on with what he was going to say._

_But he didn't say anything .Instead, he inched his face closer and closer to mine. Butterflies started to form in my stomach. Oh my gosh, we're finally going to have our first kiss!_

_Our lips were just mere inches away from touching when he started to whisper something. "I love-"._

Then I woke up.

"I love you, too," I sighed and glanced up towards my alarm clock. It read: 'Saturday, 9:53 AM'. I sat up on my bed and heaved myself off with a grunt. Then I headed towards the bathroom, dragging my feet on the way there.

After washing my face, I looked up into the mirror and clenched my hands on the sides of the sink counter. "Okay. Today's the day. I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to ask him," I told myself. "Kid, will you go out with me?! No, not like that. I sound too eager. How about… Kid, we've known each other for a while now and I kind of developed these feelings, certain feelings, for you and I was just wondering if-". My rehearsal was cut off by a shout from nearby.

"Maka, shut up! I'm trying to sleep! I can hear you from here!" I heard Soul call from his bedroom.

"Oh, yeah? Then what did I say?" I challenged, kind of hoping he didn't overhear my confession.

"You said, 'Blah blah blah blah! Soul is cool and I am lame!'"

I just rolled my eyes and headed back to my room to get dressed.

~SOME MINUTES LATER~

I paced back and forth in front of my apartment. "Should I do it? Maybe I shouldn't. If he doesn't feel the same way, it could just ruin our friendship. But, what if he does feel the same?" I blushed at the thought. "Nah, he probably doesn't. Why would someone as wonderful as him ever fall for someone like me? Ah, what I'm I doing? I need to stay positive about this. I'm not going to be a baby about this anymore. He will hear me out and he's going to like it!" And with that, I was off to Gallows Mansion with a cheerful skip in my step. However, throughout the enter walk to his house, my mind still pondered the possibilities.

After some time, I was finally within the outskirts of Death City and the vicinity of Kid's home. I stopped in my tracks to take in the entirety of the mansion. It was pretty big, and symmetrical (as expected). "It's time," I told myself, then proceeded to his doorstep.

I took in a couple of deep, and shaky, breathes. I felt my heart pound so hard I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I raised a fist to knock on his door when I heard a sudden noise from behind it and startled me. My hand quickly retreated. I made my way to a nearby window to take a peek.

Luckily, the curtains were open so I was able to see inside. Even the inside was amazing. There were many stands with expensive-looking sculptures sitting on them, which were all lined up with each other to maintain symmetry. Same thing went for the black and white paintings hanging on the walls. A set of stairs sat in the center of the room. At the end of it, I found out what made the noise. It was Patty. She was laying face-down on the marble floor. Liz and Kid were racing down the stairs to help her.

"Patty, what happened?" I heard Liz say.

"I was sliding down the banister but I didn't land right," Patty replied.

"Sis, you need to be more careful!"

"Damn it, Patty! If you're going to fall, at least fall symmetrically!" Kid yelled, stomping his foot and huffing smoke.

"Oh, Kid," I said as I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Kid almost automatically looked up in my direction so I was forced to duck. I ran to a nearby tree and hid in fear he was going to get closer to the window or go outside to check what it was he heard. I took a peek around the tree and I was right. He was standing right in front of the window looking out suspiciously. Was I really that loud?

When he wasn't looking, I made a break for it. "I'll try again later." I ran all the way back to my apartment. My mind kept telling me 'I'm such a chicken' and 'that was a wasted trip' the entire time.

I walked into the living room to see Soul finally awake. He was sitting on the couch with just his basketball shorts on, eating potato chips and watching T.V.

I looked up at the wall clock, 10:42. "Nice breakfast," I told him sarcastically.

"I know right? So healthy," he said, not even taking his eyes off the T.V. screen.

"Hey, would it kill you to put a shirt on?" I gave him a disgusted face, but was obviously joking. I didn't really care.

"Aha, come on. You know you like it," He said, wagging his eyebrows and smirking at me.

"Um, no. Ha ha, I'll be in my room if you need me!" I told him already halfway down the hallway.

"Whatever."

Hmm, I'm surprised he didn't ask where I've been. Actually, I'm not surprised. He probably thinks he's too cool for all that. He's not. He knows he missed me!

I shut the door behind me as I entered my room and took a seat at my desk. I had a plan. I'll just write a letter expressing my feelings instead of saying it upfront. Then I can just give it to him instead. Sure it's wimpy, but at least he'll know.

I took out a sheet of paper and a pencil from one of the desk drawers. "How should I write this?" After thinking a moment, "I've got to stop talking to myself!"

"Aha! I've got it!" I said, and then rolled my eyes realizing I was still talking to myself. I started jotting down words.

Eventually, the letter was finished and ready to be sent. I folded it up and sealed it with a kiss. Ha, how cliché. I glanced at the time again, 11:11. "Wow, did I really take that much time to write a letter that's not even that long? Wait, 11:11? Yay, time to make a wish!" In my head, I wished Kid liked me back. I knew wishes didn't affect a person's feelings, but it was just to give me some hope that he actually does.

I left my room and headed for the front door. "'Kay, Soul, I'll be back. I'm going… somewhere."

"Uh-huh. Bring me some food when you get back."

"No," I teased, sticking my tongue out playfully, then exited.

I huffed, knowing I had to take another long journey to Kid's house again. Why don't I have a cool ride, like Soul's motorcycle or Kid's flying skateboard? Oh, well. Onward to Kid's!

I was passing by a street of houses when I could've sworn I heard someone yell "Kid!" from one of them. Did I hear right?

"Kid!" I heard the same anonymous person say again. It sounded like a girl. Aha, I spotted the house the sound came from. It was the one at the end of the street.

Curious to know if it was the same Kid, I sneaked over to the house. I know I'm not one to snoop or invade other's privacy, even though I did it earlier, but I couldn't help it. Man, I'm a terrible person.

I peeped through the window. It was an exceptionally average-looking house. Scanning the room, I saw a girl sitting. She had jet black hair, light skin, and purple glowing eyes. A guy soon walked into the room. He looked all too familiar to me. He was indeed my Kid.

I looked down at the grass under my feet. Calm down, Maka. Maybe she's just a friend.

I looked back into the window.

"You called?" Kid asked the girl.

She peered up at him and her face lit up. She stood up and hugged him. It looked like a pretty tight hug. It lasted kind of long too.

My hands balled up into fists, crumpling up the letter in the process. Okay, maybe she's just a REALLY good friend.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, it did. With each other's arms still wrapped around the other, they stared deeply into each other's eyes for brief moment then kissed. It wasn't just a peck on the lips though. But it was enough that it looked like it would soon turn into a make out session.

My eyes began to fill water and my bottom lip started to quiver quiet uncontrollably. I can't believe it. He never liked me. He never thought of me that way. This can't be real. This can't be true.

I didn't know whether I should have felt sad, disappointed, or angry. All I knew was, I was far from happy.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my fists even harder, feeling my nails dig into my palms. Then my breathing stopped. I felt like I could've just died there on the spot. It was just for a brief second, then I threw the crumpled up letter to the ground. I tried to make a run for it, but in doing so, I accidentally knocked over a flower pot from the window sill. I looked up in panic. The sound of its shatter caught Kid's attention and he looked up to, right at me. Uh oh.

He headed to the front door. My mind told me to run, and I gladly obeyed. Already halfway down the road I heard him call out to me. "Maka! Maka come back!" I heard him yell.

I looked back but didn't stop running. I saw him standing at the front door. He picked up the crumpled paper with a confused expression. I turned my head back and forced myself to sprint faster. I still remembered the exact words on the paper. It read:

_Death the Kid,_

_I'm writing this letter because I need to tell you something extremely important. I would be telling you this in person, but I'm just… nervous about how it would turn out. So, here it goes. We've known each other for a while now and we've grown to be really good friends. I guess during that time I've gotten to be very fond of you. And I mean VERY fond of you. It has gotten to point where I can't keep the feelings bottled up inside me anymore. You're all I ever end up thinking about. Kid, I think I'm in love with you. And I've been wondering, do you feel the same? I know this is a little shocking and sudden. You don't have to tell me right away. If you do like me back, great! But if you don't, I understand and I hope this won't affect our friendship negatively. So, thanks for listening._

_Maka Albarn_

I stopped running. I needed to figure out where I'm going. But first, I scanned my surroundings. No Kid in sight. Good. Okay, where to? Aha, I know exactly where to go.

I started for my destination. The basketball courts. I know it's not the ideal place for crying hearts out, but at least no one would see me doing it. Usually, the courts would be filled with energetic teens on Saturdays. However, they just finished repainting it yesterday, which means no one was allowed to play on it for a few days, just to be precautionary. No one would be stupid enough to play there today.

When I finally got there, I sped over to a bench and plopped myself down. I pulled my knees up against my chest and hugged them. Nuzzling my face in them, I finally let out my tears and loud sobs. My heart was shattered. Just like the poor little flower pot. Shattered. Broken.

I bet Kid didn't even care about how I felt. He probably just laughed at my letter and casually went back to his "lover". They're probably laughing it up about my stupid confession. I could imagine him now, saying, "Ha! Maka? I'd never go out with her. How pathetic of her to think I'd ever like her!"

How embarrassing! I should've stopped myself from even considering confessing to him. Life… life just isn't fair! No, it's not life that's unfair. Love is. Love is a cruel sick joke. Love stinks!

Through my weeping, I heard an echoing thumping sound coming closer and closer. I didn't bother to look up. It was most likely just an idiot basketball player who didn't get the memo bouncing their basketball.

I tried to ignore the noise, but it got so irritating. It sounded like whoever it was, was getting closer and closer. Then the noise stopped.

Curious, I lifted my head from my knees so see who it was. I wasn't that surprised to find out that the idiot basketball player was Black*Star. He was standing diagonally from me, with the ball tucked under his arm. He was wearing his usual casual clothes and a puzzled look on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked me.

I huffed before answering. "Leave me alone, Black*star. Not now." I shifted away from him and rested my face back on my knees. Now was not the time for more of his shenanigans.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and looked up again. This time he was sitting beside me and the basketball under his foot. He gave off a look of concern. "Come on, what's the matter?" he asked, shaking my shoulder slightly.

I dropped my feet so they dangled off the edge of the bench and turned to fully face him. "Well, it's… just dumb girl problems," I gave in to his sincerity. It was kind of cute. Wait, no. Maka, what are you thinking?

"What is it? Is it… your period?" He asked, seeming a bit awkward.

I had an overwhelming urge to Maka Chop him but I managed to suppress it. Instead I giggled, "Ha ha, no. It's not that."

"Oh. Then what is it?" He pushed on. He looked relieved but still maintained a somewhat worried expression.

I liked this side of Black*Star. This caring, thoughtful side of him. A little persistent but I could tell he had good intentions. He just wanted to cheer me up. How surprisingly sweet of him. For once he wasn't only thinking of himself. Or was he always like this? Maybe he was. Just on the inside.

Black*Star waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of deep thought. "…hello?"

"Huh? O-oh, sorry," I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled awkwardly. Looking down at my swinging legs, "Um, I had this crush on some guy. It turns out he doesn't like me back. Pretty lame, huh?"

"Yeah, it is lame. Lame of whoever that guy was to not appreciate how amazing you are."

My headed popped up with a surprised look on my face. "W-what?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. His expression was blank. Well, not blank. More like serious. "Maka, I like you. I've always liked you."

A million and one shades of red burned and settled into my cheeks. "How long have you had these feelings for me?"

To think Black*Star would actually have a crush on me. It was really… unexpecting.

"For as long as I can remember."

"Black*Star… we've known each other for so long. How come you're only telling me this now?" Now I was the concerned one here.

"Because, Maka, I didn't want to end up heartbroken like you are right now." He reached over and wiped away a tear sliding down my cheek. I thought I stopped crying a while ago. Guess not.

I sighed, "Black*Star." I didn't realize I was hurting him. For so long I've been stringing him along and I didn't even know. Oh, Black*Star, I'm sorry. I never knew.

For what seemed like forever, we just sat there staring at each other with water lining both of our eyelids. Then we started to slowly lean into each other. Our eyes locked and refused to look away. My breath became shaky. This felt a lot like my dream, but… better. It seemed so natural.

Our faces got so close to each other, I could feel his exhale hitting my chin and strands of his blue hair barely rubbing against my bare forehead.

"Maka,"

My heart started pounding rapidly in my chest.

"Maka, w-will you," he hesitated, "I… never mind." He tried to look away, but I pulled his face back to look at me again.

"No, what was it? Ask me!"

"I… I want to be your man."

Somehow I knew this was coming, but I never fully thought about it. _Should I give us a try? I guess I do kinda like him. Or is this just pity taking over my feelings? _After all the times I've been talking to myself out loud, only now I run out of words. Nice.

After some thought, I finally decided. Yes.

Too excited for speech, I went straight for his lips. I caught him by surprise but he slowly settled into the kiss and eventually took over it. His arms wrapped around my waist. I grinned and brought mine around his neck. He pulled me closer to him. I was basically on his lap at this point!

A tingling sensation shot up my spine and exploded in my head. Don't worry, it felt way better than it sounded. It was kind of like fireworks. Yup, they were definitely fireworks. And they felt awesome.

We finally broke apart for air, gasping.

"So…," Black*Star panted, "Was that a yes?"

"Yes!" I chuckled and gave him a friendly push.

With a wide smile, he stood up and motioned me to follow. We started walking, leaving the basketball courts, and his ball. "Wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure, Soul wanted some food anyways." I said jokingly.

He gave me one last kiss on the cheek. And together, we walked along the dusty old road, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-

I pressed the button on my alarm clock. I sat up, pushing the covers off of me and rubbed my eyes. Yawning and stretching as I made my way to the bathroom.

Two days have passed since Black*Star and I got together. That means today was a Monday, a school day. Which means I get to see him again today! _Yay!_

Yesterday, we spent the whole day together. Most of the day, we were at the park, talking and being goofy. He's got to be the sweetest guy ever. Going out with Black*Star was the best decision I ever made.

* * *

"So, Soul. What'd you think of the homework that's due today?" I asked.

Soul and I were walking to school, like every other school day. But this time I was a lot more excited to get there. More excited than when we have tests to take.

"Pfft. Come on, Maka. You know I don't do homework." he replied coolly, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

I rolled my eyes at his remark. "You need to be more responsible, Soul. But we all know that won't happen." I teased.

Soul stopped walking and groaned. "Ugh, I hate these stairs. Wanna carry me?"

I looked up and down the steps that led to the DWMA. "I carry you enough when you're in weapon form."

"But… but it'll help you become a better meister! You can practice wielding me while you walk up the steps."

"Nice try. Now get your lazy butt going."

He groaned even louder than the first time, but followed me up the stairs anyways.

When we got up to the top, we were greeted by the rest of our friends, except for Kid.

"Hey, Maka." Black*Star said, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me. We shared a short kiss.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled over to us.

We just giggled but let go of each other. We settled with his arm over my shoulder.

The rest of our friends stared at us wide-eyed and confused.

"Umm…why are you two…?" Liz trailed off awkwardly, pointed a lazy finger at both of us.

"They got together." Soul said, giving Black*Star a look then fist-bumping him.

"Mhm!" Tsubaki nodded cheerily.

They were obviously the first ones to know. They were their weapons, let alone roommates, after all.

"Ooh! Maka and Black*Star sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Patty began to sing.

"So where's, uh, Kid?" I asked unsurely while Patty continued chanting.

Nobody knew about my former crush on him. Not even Black*Star. Actually, nobody knew what happened to him. None of us has seen Kid since Saturday, since the… encounter.

"Oh, he said that he had to talk to his dad about something." Tsubaki answered.

"Oh."

We engaged in more small talk when all of a sudden the bell rang, telling us to get to class. We walked as a group to Class Crescent Moon.

"Kid!" Patty pointed him out. He was just sitting at his desk arranging his things, symmetrically I assumed.

He made his way other to us. _Boy, this is going to get awkward._

"Hi, guys." he said.

"Hey, Kid!" We voiced in unison.

He pulled me aside while the rest chatted amongst themselves. "Um, Maka? Can I talk to you?" he uttered, uncertain.

"Sure. About what?" _Uh-oh. I think I know where this is headed._

"I mean privately."

"Uh…-"

"Okay class, takes your seats." Dr. Stein announced, rolling into class on his chair, and falling as usual.

"We can talk after class, okay?" I told Kid. We parted ways to our own desks. _Phew. Thanks, Dr. Stein._

After recovering from the face plant, he continued, "We are doing another dissection today!"

The whole class groaned.

As the class dragged on, I tried my hardest to refrain from looking at Kid because I could've sworn I felt his gaze on me the entire time.

_Kid, you're making this really hard for me._

* * *

The students poured out from the classroom like there was a fire. Class was finally over. I hoped this time would come a lot later.

I tried to avoid Kid but not make it so obvious. I took Black*Star's hand and walked the farthest from Kid. Black*Star smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Do you guys want to go and-" Liz started to say.

"You guys go on ahead! Maka and I need to take care of something real fast." Kid cut in, not even letting her finish her sentence.

"Um, okay?" she said, confused. She and the rest walked away, waving goodbye to us.

Kid took me to the roof of the school. _How private did we need to be?_

"Maka, about the letter-"

"It's okay, Kid. No need to worry about that anymore. Really."

"No, it's not okay."

"Yes, it is. I'm over you and I've found someone who loves me. So you don't have to worry about anything."

"Are you? Are you really over it? Over me?" He took a step closer to me. So I took one back. He tried to reach out for me.

"Stop. What's it to you, anyways?"

"Everything."

"Save it." I told him, unfazed. "You know that I know about the girl you were with on Saturday, so there's no use trying to-"

"Maka-"

"No, let me finish. I bet you were just about to tell me how she was nothing. She was just some girl. Well, that just makes everything much worse. That makes you a pig. A selfish pig!"

"Now, will you let me finish?"

"Go ahead, Kid. What do you have to say?" I said. I was really irritated at this point. I didn't think this conversation would go this far.

He hesitated at first. I raised a brow.

"I was just going to say…" He hesitated.

"Exactly. You don't have an excuse. Now if you'll excuse me, Black*Star is probably still waiting for me. You know, my _boyfriend._" I walked passed him and headed down the stairs, leaving the reaper alone on the roof.

_I have a feeling things aren't over yet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected: Chapter 3**

Later that same day, the gang and I stopped by the park to hang out for a bit. Kid had reluctantly tagged along, which had made things extra awkward. Well, for the two of us, at least.

He kept looking over at me every once in a while. Then he'd avert his eyes when I catch him doing it.

I tried to keep my mind off the subject. It was definitely not what I needed right now.

We engaged in various activities and before we even knew it, it was late in the evening.

"Sis," Patty said, yawning and stretching, "I'm tired. Let's go home."

"Yeah, so am I. Kid, let's go." Liz replied, scratching at her head lazily.

"You guys can head off. I'll catch up with you later." The reaper stood up from the grassy terrain, dusting of the dirt from his clothes.

They just shrugged to each other before leaving the park.

Black*Star kissed me good night before following the others suit with Tsubaki.

Soul and I started to leave as well when I heard my name being softly called out.

I turned back to see Kid waiting for me. I hesitated a moment before merely give Soul a nod signaling that he should go without me, then started towards Kid reluctantly.

I stopped a few feet away from him, turning my head away to show that I didn't even want to look at him.

"Maka?" He uttered slowly.

"What now, Kid? This conversation was over a long time ago. If you think that for one second that I'll—"

Maka was unaware of Kid sluggishly moving towards her and before she knew it, he cut her off with a passionate kiss.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. Her mind told her to immediately push him off of her and curse at him for being a player and what not. However, for some reason, something kept her from doing so. She didn't know what, but she just couldn't move away.

She let her eyelids slowly droop before closing them completely. From there she was totally lost in the kiss, wrapping her arms around the reaper.

All of a sudden, she snapped out of her lust-filled trance, finally realizing what she had just done. She quickly shoved him off of her, even more wide-eyed than before.

Kid looked at her with shock and confusion.

Maka placed both of her hands over her mouth as she breathed heavily. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. It wasn't long before the tears turned into waterfalls.

After a while, she hastily swiped the falling tears from her face with her coat sleeves. Maka gave Kid one last look, a grimace of disgust and hatred, before running off in the same direction as the others did, leaving the reaper in the dust.

_Why… did I do that? _Both Maka and Kid thought.


End file.
